Handcuffs
by fairytailotaku246
Summary: Who knew you could get the 2 most densest people in the guild to become a couple in just a week... by handcuffs? nalu
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! YEA YOU GUESSED RIGHT….A NEW STORY! BTW, I HAVE AN INSTAGRAM TOO! (fairy_otaku_246) SO IF YOU COULD JUST STROLL BY AND CHECK IT OUT ID BE HAPPY ABOUT THAT. ANYWAYYYYY, LETS GET STARTED!

Normal P.O.V

''Who are you working for?!'' Natsu asked. ''Im not tellin…'' an unknown voice said. Team Natsu and Wendy with the exceeds went to attack the last bandit they and deal with. Suddenly, the bandit disappeared into thin air. ''Where did he go?the petite dragon slayer said. Everyone looked around, up and down to find the guy.

Natsu and Lucy stood back to back, exhausted form the fighting they've been doing. The bandit then appered, but behind them. He then swiftly pushed Natsu and Lucy together casting a certain spell on them. Like Meredy's in a way, but so different they couldn't even explain it. As the two tried wlaking in different directions, they just ended up falling back to the ground. 'What the….'' Natsu and Lucy said in unison. ''Maybe we should go back to the guild.'' Erza said.

At the Guild…

''Nope sorry, I can't undo the spell.'' Meredy replied sadly. ''Even though it looks my magic, it isn't. Mine has a heart in the middle, this has a circle in the middle for some reason.''she continued. Juvia then nodded. ''It's true, Juvia remembers from the exam on Tenrou.'' She clearly stated. Gray then turned white. ''IS THAT WHAT THAT WHAT THAT WAS!?'' Gray shouted. Everyone just sweatdropped at his comment. ''Why don't we just ask Levy, she'll know what to do.'' Lucy explained. Natsu nodded.

Both the mages walked over to where the bookworm would usually be. ''Hey Levy.'' NatSu greeted. Levy looked up and smirked. ''So you two finally got together eh Lu? You even got matching bracelets!'' Levy concluded still smirking. Lucy's face was beet red and Natsu's cheeks were tinted with pink. ''Nnooo, umm, a bandit put some certain spell on us.'' Lucy said still blushing. They both lifted up their wrists. Levy stared at their wrists in awe, knowing what happened to them. ''Oh no, this is bad….'' Levy said as she walked towards them.

She then put both her index fingers on each of their wrists. Then chanting a rhyme over and over. Suddenly the matching ''bracelets'' turned into handcuffs. ''What the….'' They both said in unison. ''How do I say this….'' Levy said. ''What Levy-chan, you can fix this right?'' Lucy asked in a terrified voice. ''Well, yes and no.'' she responded. As Natsu and Lucy sat at the edge of their seats, the bookworm finally spoke. ''You guys will have to stay like this for a week….'' Levy said as she stared at the two. ''WHAT!?'' They both yelled.

Unknown P.O.V

''Sir, I got them together. What do I do now?'' asked a familiar voice. They stayed silent for a moment. ''Nothing more Jay, good job.'' Said an unknown voice. ''Soon I will get my revenge on those stupid wizards, Hargeon, here I come….''

HEY! SO HOW WAS IT? YOU SEE WHAT I DID THERE ;)? ANYWAYS, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS AS USUAL, JUST PUT THEM IN THE REVIEW SECTION. BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO MY LIFE CHANGERS. TODAY IS A NEW CHAPTER FOR HANDCUFFS…..OH I CANT TAKE IT, I CANT STAY SERIOUS LIKE THAT! SO ANYWAY, THIS IS CHAPTER 2 OF HANDCUFFS. SADLY YOU GUYS DIDN'T LEAVE ANY IDEAS FOR ME SO I HAD TROUBLE WRITINGTHIS CHAPTER SO LETS JUST GET IT STARTED.

**Natsu P.O.V**

''Me and Lucy will have to stay like this the whole week?'' I asked unbelievably. My childhood friend shook her head, meaning a yes. ''Yep, but just for a whole week. I hope you guys wont do anything stupid Lu~!'' the bookworm said with a smirk on her face. I looked over to Luce and saw that her face was as red as Erza's hair. 'What does she mean by that?' the dragon slayer asked himself. He just shrugged it off and went to go see what was wrong with Lucy.

''Hey Luce, you okay?Your face is all red.'' He said as his other hand made contact to her forehead. ''And your burning up, we should probably get you home.'' He said. Natsu then picked her up with one arm and swung her on the back of his shoulder. ''Natsu put me the hell down!'' Lucy said as her face began to turn red. Natsu just ignored her and walked out of the guild.

**Lucy P.O.V**

What the hell was Levy talking about. It then it came to me. She meant _that_. ''Levy! You're so dirty minded. You know Natsu's too dense to do that kind of stuff.'' Lucy said as she blushed furiously. ''Aww but Lu, I thought this is what you _wanted_.'' Asked the bookworm. Lucy then had smoke flowing out of her ears. Yes, she had told her other bestfriend she had wanted a relationship with the guy, but not _that_ type of relationship. ''Levy, we're not Friends With Benefits!'' she said very seriously. Lucy then had the chance to tease Levy. ''Gee Lev, I wonder how was that makeout session you had with Gajeel the other day. You must've liked it didn't you?'' she teased the blue haired teen. She felt Natsu's hand touch her head but she ignored it.

Now it was Levy's turn blush. ''It was only once…..or twice…..or maybe more than twice.'' She said with her finger up to her chin as she tried to think. But Lucy didn't pay attention to that, she was still blushing at how Levy thought her and Natsu were gonna do while they were still handcuffed to each other. Then she suddenly felt being lifted into the air. She was confused at first but saw a flash of pink and the guild doors as she looked back. Natsu was carrying her. ''Natsu put me the hell down!'' I yelled at him. 'This will look like a complete misunderstanding to the guild.' She thought to herself as her face started to burn.

**Normal P.O.V**

Natsu still kept a hold of Lucy while he walked down the streets of Magnolia. Though he had to admit, his wrist that was attached to the handcuffs were starting to hurt. So as soon as they go to the front of her door, he put her down.

''You can go home now Natsu.'' Lucy said exhaustedly. She forgot. That they were attached to each other. Natsu lifted up his wrist, which caused Lucy to lift her's too. ''We're in handcuffs by a spell. Remember?'' he asked trying to get her out of the clouds. She sulked and unlocked the door to her apartment. ''Heh, I guess I forgot. Sorry. Im so used to us being together since you brought me to Fairy Tail y'know?'' she asked. Her brown orbs glistening in the light that came through her windows with a soft smile on her lips. Suprisingly, Natsu blushed at the look of her as he turned around after she stopped talking. 'She's so…..amazing…' he thought to himself.

As if gravity were to stop for a moment, the two leaned into each other second by could practically feel each other's breath on each other's faces. Just before their lips met, Lucy's lacrima ringed. Scaring the two mages and them backing up to the nearest wall, but ending up falling to the floor. Until Lucy remembered the lacrima was ringing. She walked over to the desk, dragging Natsu with her, and answered the call.

''Hello?'' she asked through the lacrima screen. The darkness cleared until she saw Mirajane. ''Oh, hi Lucy! Levy found a possible cure that could break the spell. She said to meet her in the library as soon as possible!'' She said sweetly as she the two mages faces covered by pink. ''Oh my. I'm sorry did I interrupt something?'' she asked slyly as Lucy's face started to turn scarlet, Natsu not to far behind. ''No way Mira. We''l be there in a little while. Make sure tin-can stays with Levy to keep her up. Hopefully they're not making out again.'' Natsu whispered that last comment to himself. He knew Lucy was surprised.

When the call was finished Lucy was still wide eyed at his comment. ''What?'' he asked as if he didn't know what just happened. ''How did you know Levy and Gajeel were…'' ''Metal head told me the other day when she was talking to you. But I guess you guys were talking about the same thing.'' He said answering her question. Her jaw dropped to the floor. Well, not really but you know what I mean. ''We should _totally _tease them about it when we get there.'' She said with a devilish smirk as they walked outside. Natsu grinned brightly. ''Hell yea!'' he boasted as they walked on the streets in the summer night.

**At The Guild**

''Hey Mira!'' said Lucy and Natsu as they entered the guild, hand in hand. ''Well you two sure have made some progress. Hm?''she asked teasing them. Neither of them blushed. Lucy sweatdropped. ''Well, you see…..'' ''This weirdo almost fell into the riverbank by her house! So I've been holding her hand ever since that happened, so that this weirdo wont fall into anything else.'' Natsu said concluding the story. A tick mark appeared on Lucy's forehead. She took her free hand and hit him ontop of the head.

''I'm not a weirdo! Besides I always do that and there's never been a day I fell.'' She said proving her point. Natsu just rubbed his head and looked away. ''Well, Levy's in the library if you need her.'' Mira said interrupting their 'moment'. They nodded and started walking towards the library.

When they got their, they couldn't believe their eyes. Their jaws dropped to the floor and their eyes were wide as saucers. ''Levy!Gajeel! What the fuck are you doing!?'' Natsu and Lucy yelled still looking at the scene they laid their eyes on. Levy and Gajeel looked at each other. ''Well…..''

CLIFFHANGER! HE HE HE, GOT YOU GUYS SOOOO GOOD DIDN'T I? WELL, SEE YOU NEXT TIME! DON'T FORGET TO FAV AND REVIEW! BYE!


End file.
